M1216
The M1216 is a shotgun featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It was first seen in the Multiplayer Reveal trailer, being used by a player. The weapon shoots a fully-automatic burst of up to four shots. When all four shots are fired, the player will cycle to the next of four chambers to continue firing. It has a high rate of fire and, therefore, kills enemies very quickly. Campaign The M1216 is used by Section in "Odysseus" as his secondary; it is also used by the Mercs and Navy Seals. Multiplayer The M1216 is the last shotgun to be unlocked in multiplayer at level 52. It is the only fully-automatic shotgun in the game, but it also deals the lowest damage of any shotgun. Its fire rate is similar to the S12's firecap, it but requires little effort to achieve. The M1216 also boasts the highest magazine capacity in its class, firing 16 shells before reloading. Being a fully-automatic shotgun with low damage and range, the M1216 can undergo vast perfomance changes depending on the attachments equipped. The Long Barrel will allow the gun to keep maximum damage at longer ranges, making one-hit kills more frequent. A Laser Sight and Extended Clip or Fast Mag can be useful for rushing, as the player can simply sweep a room by hip-firing and quickly reload. The Suppressor cuts down on the gun's range and damage, meaning that a full burst often will not kill an enemy. The use of Adjustable Stock is questionable, as it generally helps at close quarters, so its effect on shotguns is very low compared to other guns. While the iron sights on the M1216 are clear, the MMS can help to detect enemies before advancing into an open room. Zombies The M1216 can be purchased out of the Mystery Box for 950 points. When Pack-a-Punched, the M1216 becomes the Mesmerizer. Its magazine capacity is increased to 24 and its four round burst increases to six. After being Pack-a-Punched, this weapon has the ability of killing zombies in one shot up to around round 30 with Double Tap Root Beer at close range, and two shots at medium range. One may want to consider this gun as an emergency gun when swarmed as it has a lot of ammo and a high rate of fire and has no splash damage compared to the Ray Gun. In the game mode Turned, it is the second weapon to be obtained if the player is a human. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Long Barrel (unlocked weapon level 3) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 4) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 5) *Adjustable Stock (unlocked weapon level 6) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 7) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 8) *Quickdraw Handle (unlocked weapon level 9) *MMS (unlocked weapon level 10) Gallery M1216 BOII.png|The M1216 in first person. M1216 Iron Sights BOII.png|M1216's iron sights. M1216 Reloading BOII.png|Reloading the M1216. M1216 Cocking BOII.png|Cocking the M1216. M1216 Cycling BOII.png|Changing magazines. Black Ops II Zombies M1216.png|The M1216 in Zombies. Trivia *Under the iron sights, "Guster Arms inc. 8-JB-040283- 12" can be seen. *It is the fourth fully automatic shotgun in Call of Duty series, first, second and third being AA-12, Pack-a-Punched SPAS-12 and USAS-12, respectively. *There is a small club just in front of the rear iron sight. This is visible when cocking the gun. *Due to the design of the magazine, while using Fast Mags, the player will simply "unclip" the magazine and let it drop to the ground rather than first removing it by hand before throwing it away. This same phenomenon happens with the PDW-57. *In Zombies, when the player kills a zombie with the Mesmerizer, the zombie turns into red mist instead of falling to the ground (or exploding if on fire). *There is a small bug where either in the nemesis killcam, or round ending/final killcam, the M1216 fires five shots and rechambers, when it is supposed to be four shots then a rechamber. *The magazine does not detach in the third-person animation reload. *The M1216 is the second weapon in the series to feature a cylindrical magazine, the first being is the PP90M1. Video Demonstration Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Shotguns